


Moceit One-shots

by RonniRotten



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RonniRotten/pseuds/RonniRotten
Summary: Just a collection of Moceit fics
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Not a Secret

The den of nostalgia, also known as Patton’s room. It was usually happy, warm, and glowing gold with memories. But not today. Patton wasn't feeling happy, warm, or glowy, he was just lying in bed with the covers over his face. Sometimes he was just feeling sad, and despite admitting that and promising to be more open, he really didn't want the others to see him like this.

“Patton, dear, you know better than to hide your hideous face under the covers.” a familiar voice cooed as a new weight settled on the bed. Those covers came down to his shoulders so he could see the face of the only side who seemed to have a sixth sense. Janus had to have an internal alarm for days like this. He always appeared.

“Hey Janus, good to see you.”

“My sweet turtledove, you know I can see through your lies.” Janus chuckled, “You don't want to be seen.”

“Then you know I want you to leave, just for a little while.”

“Yes, but I'm not going to. I can't leave you completely alone in good conscience.”

“Conscience?”

“I hardly ever listen to it, but I assure you I have one. Why else would I show up?”

“Because you secretly like me and want to talk to me.”

“Secretly? My dear, it's not a secret.” Janus chuckled, “Now you rest, mope, whatever it is you want. I'll be back with some food. We can't have you going hungry.” He got off the bed and navigated his way to the door through the clutter. Patton smiled softly when he left.

“Patton what the heck?!” Virgil snapped when he burst through that same door not a moment later. The smile fell.

“Virge, don’t yell, please.” he whined. Virgil took a deep breath, and sighed. It was one of those days and he was making it worse.

“Why was  he in here just now?” he hissed.

“Janus?”

“Uh, yeah!” Patton internally cringed at the exasperation in his voice.

“He was just checking in, saying hi. Nothing bad.”

“You know, you can come to any of us if you feel down, you don't need to resort to that slimeball for help.” Virge pouted and rubbed his neck. Patton could see right through him; he was worried about his best friend. He was worried that a compulsive liar was more important to him than him.

“I know. I love you guys and I said I would be more open. Right now, I just need some space, unless you need something, kiddo.”

“No, not really. Lemme know if you’re not gonna come to movie night. Lo and Ro already canceled.” Virgil replied and left. Patton sighed. He was definitely canceling too, to give a certain strained duo some time alone to do whatever. He wasn’t in the mood to chaperone. All he wanted to do was lay around and mope. Too bad he couldn’t do that, even with Virgil gone.

“Morality.” Janus called and knocked on the door before coming in anyway because Patton was expecting him. Patton didn’t mind, it’s not like he had the motivation to stop him. He had a tray balanced on one hand as he entered. It held a glass of milk, a peanut butter sandwich, and a few cookies.

“I didn’t cut the crusts off,” he hummed, coming to rest on the edge of Patton’s bed. Patton pouted–he hated eating the crust!

“Now that is a face I could just smother in kisses.” Janus droned sarcastically, “Sit up so I can start.” Patton begrudgingly shifted and squirmed from under his covers. Janus set the tray on his lap and waited for his reaction.

“Thanks, Jay.” he said, the corner of his mouth twitching upward. The sandwich had been cut into two heart shapes with a cookie cutter.

“I thought you said—”

“Patton, I didn't cut them off, I simply didn't need that part.” Janus chuckled, “Now eat up so I can give you your space.” Patt tentatively took a bite of the sandwich and eyed Janus curiously.

“Are you really going to go?” Patt questioned, somewhat ruefully.

“No. I’ll hide under your bed and scare away the spiders.” Janus teased, “I'm staying in this room, catching up on my reading, distorting a few minor memories the raccoon had too much influence over, and keeping you company.”

“But I don't really want company” Patton said as he finished his sandwich. It sounded a little distorted due to the peanut butter stuck to the roof of his mouth, but it was understandable as well as adorable. Janus chuckled and shook his head.

“What?” Patton pressed, going for the glass of milk.

“You are a liar.” he hummed, “And I know exactly what you want, so lying to me about it is fruitless.” 

“Hm, and what do I want?”

“You want company—company that doesn't need you to be happy and the voice of positivity. You want to be near people who won't treat you like a fool or a child, people who can see you as you truly are in every aspect without judging or treating you differently. You don’t think Logan and Roman take you seriously, and you don’t want Virgil to worry. You believe what you want is out of reach.” Janus answered plainly. Patton choked on his drink.

“Don't be surprised, Patton.” he chuckled and patted Morality's back to ease the coughing. He was fully capable of honesty, it wasn’t like deception was his only purpose!

“Thanks.” Patt cleared his throat once he caught his breath, “That doesn't explain why you're still here, though.”

“I know the truth, I know you better than the others. The sorrows, the anger, the lingering angst, as well as the joy, the love, and the childish glee. I have the clearest picture of you, and I must say, you are a masterpiece.”

“Thanks, Jay, but I'm a mess.” Patton sighed and bit into a cookie, snapping it in two.

“Mess is the soul of art, duckling.” he cooed, rubbing gentle circles on his back, “You are a vibrant, multifaceted individual who has my unending respect and admiration.”

“Jay,” Patton whined, setting the other half of his cookie on the tray. He wasn't hungry anymore, “Could you move this to the desk? I'm full.” The snake did as he was asked, smirking as he whittled away the front Patton put up.

“Is there anything else I can do for you?” he asked upon his return. Patton tapped his chin and pouted adorably. There was one thing, but he was afraid to say it. He didn't have to.

“Do you want me to sit with you and cuddle?”

“Please.” Patt whimpered. Janus smiled and climbed under the covers, pulling Patton to his chest. Patton leaned into him and closed his eyes. He was so warm, a welcome heat source for the snake. It was like a dream come true, simply to be this close to the kindest, most welcoming side.

“Would you like to hear a secret?” Janus breathed, tickling Patton's ear.

“Sure.”

“I love you.”

“My dear, it's not a secret.” Patton giggled and snuggled closer. His smile fell immediately afterwards, but that was to be expected. Cuddles wouldn't change his mood right away, but they helped.

“Not anymore.” Janus chuckled and kissed his forehead.


	2. Burning Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warning: transphobia mention, food mention**  
>  _14 “I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.”_ feat mtf!Deceit

Patton was a loving husband, and he prided himself on how he treated his wife, Elizabeth. He would wake up and she would have breakfast ready, and they would hang out until she had to go to work. He cleaned, did the grocery shopping, and then went to work a few hours later. He would always come home to a warm meal. But Liza was always working so hard, she was the best lawyer in the state! Patton hated to think that she was doing all this hard work and then cooking when she got home while he got to play with dogs for a living. 

It was his day off, and Patton was all set, just like every week. This time he made spaghetti and meatballs and cheesecake for dessert. The pasta might have been overcooked, and the meatballs were burnt, but a little bit of cumin in the sauce would fix that! Everything was ready and Liza would walk through the door to a home cooked meal. She would set down her briefcase and give him a kiss before relaxing for the night. She would be so happy!

But Patton had no idea that was not the case. Liza came inside and practically threw her briefcase to the ground. Domestic cases were always a pain, but when there’s a transphobic parent and a questioning child involved, Elizabeth Sanders was ready to fight. 

"Welcome home, Sweetpea!” Patton greeted as she stalked into the kitchen. His smile faltered at the sharp glare she shot him, even if her expression softened at the sight of him. 

“Hello, Darling. How was your day?” she asked, trying to keep calm. 

“It was alright. I guess you had a rough day, though. Wanna talk about it over dinner?" 

"Sure, a little intelligent conversation while I cook would be divine." 

"Don’t be silly! Dinner’s ready!” Patton chuckled. Liza sighed and shook her head. 

“I love you a lot, but please stop trying to cook me dinner, you suck.” she groaned.

“I know I’m not the best cook, but I just wanted to give you a break to relax.” Patton pouted. 

“Darling,” Liza hummed and gently cupped his face in her hands, “I cook to relax, I enjoy it and I enjoy seeing your face light up with each first bite. I don’t think of it as a chore." 

"You don’t?" 

"Not at all. Besides, it’s the least I can do with the way you take care of almost everything else around here.” she said, offering him a soft smile, “I don’t want my prince pampering me when I want to pamper him." 

"Can I pamper you tonight? You’re so stressed!” Patton asked and gently took her hands in his own. 

“What did you have in mind?”

“Pizza, dessert, a massage, and maybe a movie if you’re still awake." 

"What’s for dessert?" 

"Cheesecake for you, and kisses from my Sweetpea Princess for me.” Patton giggled. 

“Mmm, now baking is something you excel at. But I think perhaps we can both have that cheesecake for dessert, and that kiss right now.” Liza hummed softly and batted her eyelashes. Patton beamed and quickly pecked her on the lips. 

“Tease!" 

"There’s more where that came from after I clean up my failed cooking." 


	3. More to Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Warnings: fatphobia, cheating mention, alcoholism mention**  
>  _“They grow up so fast” “They’re gonna grow out fast if you don’t let up on the second cookies”_ feat ftm!Janus

Janus loathed going to soccer games. The twins were adamant about playing on the rec team, and his husband was in full support, and the snack captain. There was no escape from the other parents.

Janus was reading, seated on the bleachers while the kids warmed up. He was content with the situation until he decided to listen in on other conversations.

“They grow up so fast!” Patton cooed as he watched the kids practice. The woman he was talking to hummed in agreement and shrugged.

“They’re gonna grow out fast if you don’t let up on the second cookies,” she replied in a sickeningly sweet voice, “I’d hate to see my son get fat when he doesn’t have to.”

Now Patton was not a small guy, he had a lot of chub that made him one of the best huggers Janus knew. Patton wasn’t insecure about his weight, just uncomfortable with people who didn’t understand that you can be fat and healthy. And he hated being told to lose weight.

“Sharon there’s nothing wrong with having some weight, especially with kids. They need that energy to grow, especially when puberty hits.”

“My little Andy is not going to be unhealthy and over weight. Maybe you should consider skipping the cookies too.” Sharon said in that horrible tone. Janus slammed his book shut and got up before Patton could get too upset.

“Sharon, dear,” Janus hummed, “What are you trying to do to my husband?”

“I’m only suggesting he consider a healthier life style.”

“Because your daily bottle of wine and gluten-free diet are so much better than a little bit of cushioning,” Janus droned and stood between her and Patton. She gawked at him and huffed.

“At least my son won’t grow up without knowing what his feet look like!”

“He won’t grow up with much of a brain without that gluten, and I’m pretty sure he’ll be living with his dad more often. How is that divorce coming along, by the way? He’s what, the second failed marriage?” Janus hummed with a smirk. Patton grabbed his hand and squeezed it gently. He had his support.

“His father is a horrible bastard, I hope he never—”

“His father is gay, Sharon. Logan is gay. I wonder, was that the same issue with your first husband? What does that say about you?”

“That I am such an incredible woman that I make gay men straight!” she snarled and stamped her foot.

“That’s not how it works,” Janus sighed, “The lack of gluten is getting to you as well! And for what? A chance to pretend you could fit into those skirts from when you were in high school? Honey, the 90s are over.”

“So are the 1890s, Sweetpea.”

“I should hope so,” Janus said, “It would be a shame if we as a society didn’t move past the days of women starving themselves and using compression techniques to give off the illusion of being thin and demure.”

“Being a tub of lard isn’t healthy or attractive.”

“And cheating on your now ex-husband with the mailman, trying to dictate other people’s lives, insulting one of the most generous and loving people in the world, and bleaching your unprofessionally cut mop make you healthy and attractive? My husband and my sons are healthy and happy, which is more than I can say for Andy. Why don’t you go have a doughnut, and stop pretending to have any sway over my family,” Janus fired back and waved. Sharon snarled and stormed off.

“Janbug,” Patton said softly and turned him around. Janus wasn’t sure if Patton was pouting at him or the situation.

“Yes, darling?”

“You really went for the throat there, sugar.”

“Are you going to make me apologize?”

“Oh goodness no! She needed to hear that! I just—” he trailed off and looked at the ground. Janus smiled softly and brought Patton’s hand to his lips.

“You are the most beautiful man in the world. You are so vibrant and lively, so tender and warm, so strong and steadfast—and I love every bit of you, enough to bear your sons and keep you all in my heart.”

“Aw, Jay!” Patton squealed and kissed him on the lips.

“Gross!” “My eyes are burning!” Roman and Remus groaned, respectively. Eight year-olds.

Patton giggled and shook his head and shouted, “Keep your eyes on the game!”

He gave Janus an impish grin and quickly kissed him again.

“ARGH!!” “THERE ARE CHILDREN HERE SICKOS!”

They had such loving sons!


End file.
